


We Know How They Get... And So Do They

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Facing the Fear of Forever [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Begging, Blowjobs, Communication, DAMN GOOD COMMUNICATION, Frottage, Insecurity, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic Immobilization, Magical Pinning, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Making Out, Marking, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Teasing, handjobs, scalp massages, showering together, talking through issues, washing hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec knows he should wait, that he shouldn't rush into a physical relationship with Magnus again.  He knows, he swears.  But sleeping with Magnus every single night and waking up with him has turned into a personal purgatory and well.It HAS been 42 years.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Facing the Fear of Forever [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727038
Comments: 40
Kudos: 320





	We Know How They Get... And So Do They

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the Bingo Fill Fix-It, because THE BOYS FINALLY GET TO HAVE SEX AGAIN WOO!!! Not without some angst first though, because it's me! 
> 
> Also, something weird happened with the last installment and a bunch of people didn't get notified, so if you didn't read Malec having their adorable second first-date, skip back to the last installment!!

Magnus put Alec's coffee on his desk and gave him a smile and a wink when Alec gave him an exasperated eye roll, gesturing to the phone. He recognized that look as Alec's Clave look. Which meant that he should make himself scarce and go focus on something else. 

On the other hand, he didn't have lessons today. It was his one day off, and he could hear Catarina and Madzie outside with the children. He bit down on his lip, debating if he should just go home, or if there was something that he could find to do here. He'd rather be close to Alec and the others than somewhere further away. 

Magnus headed to the apothecary he was slowly building in the home and picked up the lesson planner that he had for the children and started flipping through it. He debated staying in his office before he shrugged and headed for Alec's bedroom instead. At least there he'd be surrounded by the essence of Alec and he'd be able to work in relative peace. 

Magnus hummed and flipped through the book, making a few mental notes for where each of the children were in their studies and things that he wanted to work with them on. It was a little difficult, working with so many different levels of control, but Alec helped, as did Madzie and Catarina, and if most of the children were to work on apprenticeships at some point in the future, having an idea of their specialties in magic would be good. 

Making notes was quick to eat up a few hours that morning and Magnus relaxed back against the couch when he finished, closing his eyes with a faint smile. Alec was likely still arguing with the Clave, fighting the good fight for the children here. He yawned and relaxed back into the pillows and debated summoning a blanket for himself, but it was hardly needed. Perhaps if Alec finished early enough they could go on another date this evening. 

It would be nice to be able to go on another proper date, though after their first few, now, he had no idea how he was going to one up Alexander, who kept designing perfect dates for them. First the dancing, then figure skating together, then a simple walk through Central Park, followed by a picnic. Magnus grinned, even as he settled into the couch a little bit more. 

The only downside to each of these dates was how much they could feel they were holding back. Every morning they woke together resulted in one, or both of them, taking a _very_ cold shower and Magnus was struggling to remember exactly _why_ they were waiting. Their kisses were getting longer and more passionate and more than once had the kids burst into Alec's office to catch them kissing. 

(A fact that Catarina had teased him mercilessly over. He didn't mind nearly as much as he pretended he did.) 

But he wasn't sure if Alec was ready. Magnus sighed and stared at the ceiling. He was ready. He wanted to touch Alec, reacquaint himself with the body that he had missed for so many years, trace every single one of Alec's muscles with his tongue, listen to the quiet gasps and moans that would spill from his throat. He wanted all of it. 

Magnus groaned and shifted uncomfortably, glancing down to see exactly tight his pants were getting. And now he needed to stop thinking about this, because here he was, contemplating jerking off in Alec's bedroom, on his couch, while Alec worked downstairs. Before, he would have done exactly that, and perhaps even sent Alec a picture to entice him to join. But he didn't know if they were back there yet. He didn't think that they were. He wanted them to be. 

Almost as though he'd summoned him, his phone went off and Magnus smiled at the quick message from Alexander. 

_ 'Where are you hiding?'  _

Magnus sent a response quickly that he was comfortably occupying Alexander's couch in his bedroom and Magnus opened one eye, briefly, when the door opened, taking in the sight of his husband before he was closing them again. 

"You know, the bed is comfier than the couch," Alec teased, walking closer to Magnus, leaning down to steal a kiss from his husband. "If you really wanted to get some rest." 

"You don't appreciate a good nap on a couch nearly enough, Alexander," Magnus teased, opening one eye again to stare at him, unable to keep from grinning at the sight of the smile from Alec. "Besides, this couch is long enough for you, which means it fits me perfectly. I have to take advantage while I can. These sorts of things are rare." 

Alec laughed and shook his head, lifting Magnus' legs before sitting down as well, resettling Magnus' legs in his lap, wrapping one hand around them to keep them in place. "Is that so?" 

Magnus hummed in agreement, opening both of his eyes to thin slits to stare at Alec. "Done arguing with the Clave for the day?" 

"Maybe," Alec said with a faint smile at Magnus. "I think so." He traced a faint pattern on Magnus' ankle and cleared his throat. "I was actually wanting to ask you something." 

Bringing himself out of his doze and to more attention, Magnus focused on Alec. "Hmm?" 

Alec blushed and cleared his throat, rubbing carefully at the soft skin he could feel. "I'm a bit rusty at this, so bear with me." 

"You know I'm not going to judge," Magnus said, opening his eyes more to show that he was listening to whatever Alec wanted to talk to him about. "Is everything okay?" 

Alec laughed and gave Magnus a bright grin. "Everything is perfectly fine, except for one thing." 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. Whatever it was couldn't be bothering Alec too much if he was still laughing and smiling like that. "Which is?" 

"I don't think I've jerked off this much since we first started dating," Alec said, chuckling as he leaned back against the couch. "And I know everyone has been telling me to take things slow, and not rush into things with you, but..." he flushed, swallowing hard before he shrugged. "I don't want to." 

"Don't want to..." Magnus trailed off, his body still as he made completely sure that he understood what Alec was asking for. 

_"Wait,"_ Alec said, clearing his throat. "If, if you're comfortable. We, obviously, don't have to jump back into everything, Magnus. But, I'd..." 

Magnus reached out and rubbed a hand down Alec's arm, wanting to ground him and keep him relaxed. He shifted his legs a little and hooked them more securely around Alexander. "What would you like, Alexander?" 

"I'd really, _really_ love to give you a blowjob," Alec said, his cheeks darkening in a blush. "And I'd love for you to get me off however you want. Waking up with you all curled up and both of us turned on is, **fuck."** He scrubbed at his face. "It's amazing and perfect, but Magnus I want to _touch you_ again." 

Magnus' breath caught and he groaned, already half-hard from the idea of getting Alec spread out on his bed again. "I think..." he licked his lips and heard Alec echo his groan. Their eyes met and Alec's were shining blue, making him shudder. "Fuck, come here," he swore, twisting and reaching out for Alec, pulling their lips together in a desperate kiss. 

It took a few seconds of positioning, but then Alec spread out over him, pressing in closer, his hips giving insistent little rocks as they got settled. Magnus groaned and let his head fall back, gasping when Alec started to kiss down his neck. "Alexander..." 

"I have dreamed," Alec whispered, sucking a mark into Magnus' skin, biting down like he knew Magnus liked. "Of the taste of your skin, Magnus. Fuck, I want to feel you, want to _taste_ you, just, I need you." 

Magnus groaned at the soft words breathed against his neck, unable to keep from shuddering as he felt Alec, already hard against him. "You have me," he whispered, pulling Alec up for another kiss, this one deep and heady, gasping as they rocked together on the couch. "I'm yours," he promised, smiling up at Alec, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Alec's hair. 

Alec whined, his whole body shuddering under the tug of Magnus' fingers, the brush of cool rings, and the scrape of his nails. His imagination could never come close and... _"Wait,"_ he breathed, pulling back, putting two inches between them, groaning. "Fuck, wait, give, give me a second." 

Magnus nodded and swallowed, carefully running his hand up Alec's back, his lips still tingling. "Take you time, darling," he offered up. "I'm not in any rush." 

"No, no," Alec started to laugh, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "No, that's not what I meant at all. I at least want to get my pants off before I'm making a mess of myself." 

Magnus blinked up at Alec and started to laugh, pulling him down for another kiss. "Keyed up, darling?" 

Alec huffed and rolled his eyes. "Forty-two _years,_ Magnus. And even then..." his face twisted guiltily. "Always felt bad jerking off, because you were the only one I could think of." 

Magnus stared up at Alec, and, unbidden, he remembered what Catarinal had said when he'd come back and seen her. That Alec had never _looked_ at anyone else, had never _been_ with anyone else. _Unlike_ him. 

Alec leaned in to kiss him again and Magnus pressed into it, but now that he'd realized it, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He'd lost himself in anyone and everyone willing, and Alec, his husband, had _waited_ for him, and hadn't touched another soul. Horror crept up his spine, and choked him, making him break the kiss as his chest heaved. How many people had he touched, had touched him, while they'd been apart? 

Alec had never filed for divorce. They'd been _married._ He'd cheated on Alec, again and _again_ and **_again._**

"Magnus?" Alec asked, reaching out to cup his face in his palms. "You okay?" 

Magnus scrambled to stand up from the couch, getting out from under Alec, his heart pounding too hard, too fast, and he couldn't _breathe._ "I'm, I'm going to just, go, uh. _Change._ And take off my makeup. I'll be right back," he managed to choke out, dashing into the bathroom, quickly turning the shower and sink on before he braced himself on the sink, his chest still heaving as he tried to bring air into his lungs. 

His skin was crawling and he could only just imagine how upset that he had made Alec with this, running away from him like that, but _fuck._ How could he touch Alec? How could he, when he'd slept with so many others, so many names and bodies that he barely remembered, and didn't register. How many times had he broken their vows? 

He leaned in closer to the sink and hoped that the sound of the rushing water covered his sob as he pressed his hand to his mouth, trying to hold them back as tears began to run down his cheeks. Magnus tried to force himself to breathe. Alec couldn't mind that much, because he had to know, right? He _had_ to know. But had he ever said it? Had he admitted it? 

His mind raced over their conversations over the past few months, but he couldn't _remember,_ he couldn't remember if they had talked about this. Magnus bit down a whine and snapped his clothes into a pile in the corner, stepping into the shower, the water scalding, just like it should be. He hissed under the steam, but the burn felt like it was erasing the touch of everyone else who had touched him, everyone, who wasn't _Alec._

Magnus grabbed the soap and started to scrub at his skin, hard and frantic, trying to erase their touches, glad that the water hid his tears, at least. Fuck, he had to get it together, Alec was probably wondering what the hell had happened to him and why he'd run away. He turned and pressed his forehead against the cool porcelain of the shower, trying to breathe, another sob escaping him as he tried to clean his arms off. 

He could feel their touches, Magnus could still feel all of them, all of the phantom brushes of skin on skin, a hundred different lovers, or more, that he didn't remember, that he'd taken, or been taken by, trying to forget Alec. He gasped and bit down another cry, biting down on his lip until he could taste blood, tears streaming down his face in rivers. 

"Magnus?" Alec asked, stepping into the shower. Magnus was huddled against the wall, and his shoulders were shaking, even as he scrubbed at his arms with one of his exfoliating brushes. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

Magnus' eyes snapped open and he bit down on his lip, trying to breathe, trying to force himself to be okay again so they could continue where they left off, but another sob escaped him before he could muffle it with his hand. He clenched his eyes shut and pressed his hand against his lips, trying to keep any other sounds from escaping. 

Something was clearly very, _very_ wrong. Alec stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind, holding him while he trembled. He could feel Magnus crying, even though he was trying to keep it from happening. "Magnus, hey," he whispered, nuzzling into his neck. "Hey, it's okay. I promise it's okay." 

He didn't deserve Alec. He didn't deserve this kindness, this gentleness, Alec's continued love. He'd cheated on him a thousand different ways trying to forget him, and Alec had remained loyal to him, to _them,_ even when it was likely that nothing would ever happen between them again. "Alec," he whispered. He half hoped that the sound of Alec's name on his lips couldn't be heard over the shower. 

"I'm here," Alec whispered. "I'm here, Magnus, don't worry." He reached out and carefully pulled the soap and scrub brush away from Magnus, letting it fall to the floor. "Can you look at me?" 

Magnus stared down at his arms, at the skin that was raw and pinkening. He frowned at it. How many others had touched him? How many had he let take him to try and forget? Another tear slipped down his cheek. 

"Come here," Alec said, giving Magnus another gentle tug, until he'd managed to turn his husband around. Magnus was still staring at his arms, and was trembling, hunched in on himself. He swallowed. Something was _very_ wrong. "I'm right here," he repeated, reaching out to cup Magnus' jaw in his hands, leaning in to kiss Magnus' forehead. "If this'll help, come on, I'll shower with you." 

Magnus flinched, even though he didn't mean to, and he could feel Alec tense. "Will..." he swallowed and summoned a familiar bottle of amber shampoo before offering it up to Alec. "Will you wash my hair?" he whispered. It was avoiding the conversation they needed to have. He knew it, and Alec knew it. But sometimes all you could do was avoid until you were ready to face things, and he had missed their shampoo and smelling like Alec. 

Alec softened and took the shampoo bottle from Magnus, shifting so that Magnus could dunk his hair under the spray. "Of course, Magnus." 

The second the cap was opened, the scent of sandalwood slowly surrounded them both and Magnus smiled, just faintly, and leaned in to press his nose against Alec's chest hair, thinking of all the times they had done this. This was one thing he hadn't allowed anyone else, this was something for only he and Alec. Then Alec's fingers were sinking into his hair and Magnus groaned, quietly, melting closer to his husband, letting those long fingers scratch through his scalp and hair. 

"You know," Alec said, his voice quiet in the room, as he lathered up Magnus' hair, smiling as he styled it carefully with the suds. "Whatever it is, Magnus. I promise it's okay, and you can tell me." 

Magnus sighed and leaned into Alec's skin again, even as Alec had him tip his head back and rinse the shampoo out of his hair in slow sweeps of his fingers. He bit down on his lip and tried not to look up at him, focusing on the floor. If he told Alec, if he admitted to it, would Alec leave? Would that be the straw that broke him? That would make him demand Magnus leave and never come back? 

Alec hummed as Magnus pressed in close to him, his body still shaking the minutest amount. "All right, we'll see if I can guess, how about that?" 

Magnus tensed, even as Alec turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He turned to watch him, even as he grabbed a towel and stepped back in. When Alec wrapped a fluffy white towel around him, he couldn't help smiling, just a little. He closed his eyes as Alec dried him off in slow pats of the towel before tugging him out of the shower. 

"I think it has something to do with while we were separated," Alec said quietly, watching as Magnus tensed, flinching with his whole body. He carefully tucked the towel around Magnus' waist and blew out a hard breath. "Okay, it looks like I was right about that." 

Magnus swallowed and looked away from Alec, staring down at the tiles on the floor. It was only when Alec took his chin in hand and forced their eyes to meet that he looked at his husband again. Alec's eyes were _kind_ and _worried_ and Magnus bit down on his lip. He didn't deserve that kindness, or that gentleness. "I..." he started, but cut himself off. Where the hell did he even start with something like this? How could he admit it to Alec? That while Alec had waited, he...hadn't. He'd done the opposite of waiting. 

"Magnus, look at me," Alec demanded, his voice quiet. He waited until sorrowful golden eyes were locked on his before he leaned in for another kiss. Magnus let out a broken whimper against his lips and Alec pressed in closer, kissing him harder, deepening the kiss until the other warlock melted against him and they were losing themselves in the kiss. By the time he pulled back, Magnus was smiling again, even if only faintly. 

"I'm sorry," Magnus whispered, opening his eyes to look up at Alec. "I'm so sorry, Alexander." 

Alec smiled faintly and kissed Magnus again, just a brief, hard press of their lips together. "What do you have to be sorry for?" 

"You, you waited so long, and I..." 

"Ah," Alec said, cutting Magnus off. "So that's what upset you. Okay. We can talk about that." He smiled faintly and stole another kiss. "I was kinda hoping we could get a little carried away and worry about that conversation another day, but that's all right." 

Magnus winced, sighing. One more thing that he had messed up. 

"Hey, none of that," Alec growled, reaching out to tug Magnus in close. He magicked himself dry with a quick flick of his fingers and into a pair of boxers a moment later, before doing the same with Magnus. 

"Come on, up on the bed," Alec ordered, giving Magnus a quick swat on the ass before tossing the towels into the bathroom. He turned and looked at Magnus, who was doing his best impression of a stiff board on the bed. "All right, on your back. Legs together," he ordered, gesturing at Magnus. 

Magnus blinked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't give me that," Alec said with a huff. He climbed on the bed after Magnus moved into position, and straddled his waist easily before stretching out on top of him, almost every inch of them pressed together. A small bit of magic made sure there wasn't too much weight or pressure on Magnus' chest and Alec smirked at him. "All right. No more hiding from this awkward conversation." 

"Alexander, I-"

_"Nope,"_ Alec said, kissing Magnus, biting at his bottom lip until he groaned. "You do not get to talk first. Because you are going to do nothing but apologize and this is one of the few times you really do need to let me speak first." 

Magnus deflated but nodded readily enough. "All right," he managed, his voice hoarse. At least Alec hadn't restrained his arms, and he could reach up to tangle his fingers in Alec's hair, holding onto him there. 

"Okay," Alec said, taking a deep breath. "First off, I _know."_

Magnus tensed and looked away from Alec, trying to hide his face. **Fuck**. Of course, he had. Of _course_ he'd known, he'd certainly not been quiet, or choosy for that matter and-

"Magnus," Alec growled, waiting for Magnus to look at him again. "I've known since the day you left. Listen to me. This is one area where you and Jace are more alike than I want to think about. You both fuck away your feelings, okay?" 

"Crude," Magnus said, no heat in his voice. "If accurate, I suppose." 

Alec huffed and rolled his eyes. "Listen. I know. I don't care. I promise that I don't. If I'm going to sit here and hold that over your head, we're never going to have sex again ever, and I really, _really_ miss sex with you." 

Magnus huffed out a small laugh and leaned into the kiss that Alec offered him for it. He relaxed a little and kissed Alec again, just because he could. "I still shouldn't have," he whispered. 

_"Again,"_ Alec breathed, looking at Magnus. "If we rehash every single mistake we have made, Magnus, we will be here for decades. And while we have that time, there are much better things that we can be doing with those decades." 

"All right," Magnus allowed. "But Alec, you didn't..." 

"I didn't," Alec agreed with a nod. "Because I'm not like you and Jace, Magnus. I couldn't do that. I'm not built that way." He rolled his eyes. "Think about this, for a second. I married, and became immortal for, the first person I ever dated." 

Magnus blinked, taking a second to digest that. "That's...true," he agreed. 

"Right," Alec said with a laugh, kissing Magnus again. "So do you think that sounds like the type of person who is going to sleep around?" 

"No," Magnus admitted, even though guilt was still curling, dark and hot in his belly. "No it doesn't, but that doesn't change-" 

"Hey," Alec whispered. "If it matters to me, I'll let you know. Right now, unless it matters to you? I don't care." 

It seemed too good to be true. All of it did. Magnus tugged on Alec's hair again and pulled him in for another kiss, exhaling into his lips, losing himself in kissing Alec again and again, his whole body absolutely consumed by it. Especially now that the scent of sandalwood was curling around them again. "Are you sure?" he whispered. 

"I am," Alec said with a nod, leaning down to press a kiss to Magnus' heart. "Because this is mine. And this is always going to be mine, as long as you choose to give it to me." 

"My heart  _ belongs _ to you, Alexander," Magnus whispered, licking his lips. "It always has, and always will." 

Alec smiled and kissed him again, before pulling back to suck a mark into Magnus' throat by the first one that he had left. "I know, Magnus. I know." 

"I don't..." Magnus frowned and sighed, stretching under Alec before an idea surfaced and he bit down on his lips, hesitating. "I have a suggestion." 

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Does it involve me still getting my mouth on you?" 

Magnus laughed and nodded, his head falling back as Alec kissed down his neck again. "It does, as a matter of fact. But I uh..." he reached up, fiddling with the earcuff he was wearing before he met Alec's eyes, shining blue and calm as the ocean itself. He pulled Alec in for another kiss. "I don't want to feel them anymore," he admitted. 

Alec hummed his agreement into the kiss, pressing Magnus harder into the pillows, shivering at the cool touch of the air to his skin. "I'm open to suggestions." 

"I want you to use your magic," Magnus breathed, his eyes fluttering shut as Alec kissed along his jaw, his teeth leaving determined marks, making him smile. 

Alec blinked and pulled back just enough to face Magnus properly. He flushed and cleared his throat. "I know there's a whole host of sex magic out there, but I'm certainly not familiar with it." 

"Here," Magnus said, reaching out to touch Alec on the temple. "I've never done it, or had it done, but I'll show you what it is?" 

Alec nodded, and then a memory rose in his mind, one of Magnus', of a beautiful woman slowly being pinned to a table, magic washing over her in waves until she was restrained by her partner's magic alone, completely blanketed in a haze of purple magic. His breath caught as he watched her partner move and adjust her as she liked, but kept her surrounded under her own magic. He blinked back the memory and refocused on Magnus' eyes. "You want that?" 

Magnus nodded. "Please," he managed to get out, looking up at Alec. "I don't want to feel anything but you, Alexander." 

Alec smiled and leaned up to kiss Magnus again, their kisses slowly getting deeper and sloppier, teeth nipping at lips, and tongues lazily stoking fires in the both of them. He waited until he had Magnus good and distracted before he spread Magnus' legs with his magic and then pinned his feet and calves to the bed in a haze of blue magic. "How's that feel?" he whispered against Magnus' lips. 

Magnus bit down a whine, shuddering, trying to flex and move his legs, but they were held completely immobile, and even better, it was held by _Alec,_ and he could feel Alec's magic touching every single inch of his legs. "Perfect," he breathed, reaching up to pull Alec into another kiss until his husband was grinding against him, just like he had been on the couch. 

"Okay," Alec whispered, letting his magic crawl up Magnus' thighs, carefully pinning him to the bed. They were both still wearing their boxers, but that was all right for now. "You're so beautiful, Magnus. Want to stare at you for hours, all wrapped up in my magic perfectly spread and so breathtaking." 

Magnus whined, groaning as he tried to arch into the touches, but Alec's magic was climbing higher, resting on his hips now, keeping him pinned down to the bed. He groaned when Alec rocked against him again, the teasing drag of their boxers against his dick enough to have him wishing that he could banish them. The weight of the magic was perfect, reminding him exactly who he belonged to, erasing the touch of anyone and everyone else. 

"Still doing good?" Alec asked, his magic creeping higher and up along Magnus' waist. 

"Yes," Magnus whined, gasping as he arched his back off the bed. "Alexander, yes, please, your magic feels so good, you feel so good, darling." 

“Fuck,” Alec breathed, dropping his head down to rest it against Magnus’ heart, forcing his hips to still, even as he let his magic crawl up Magnus’ body, pinning his waist and his chest down to the bed. Every breath Magnus released was desperate and he met pupil-blown eyes with a smirk. “Good?” he asked, double-checking to make sure Magnus’ breathing wasn’t restricted. 

"It's you, Alexander," Magnus breathed, exhaling the words. "It's always good." 

Alec groaned, his whole body shuddering, even as he used his magic to keep from losing it too soon before he lifted his eyes to glare a bit at Magnus. "Stop cheating." 

Magnus couldn't help the grin. "Still have one hell of a praise kink, don't you darling?" 

"Shut up," Alec huffed, using his magic to pin Magnus' hands to the bed, watching his mouth fall open with a groan as he let his magic continue to blanket him until it reached his neck. He paused and met Magnus' golden eyes for confirmation before he let his magic surround Magnus completely, keeping him pinned to the bed. 

Magnus moaned, sucking in a frantic breath of air. He could feel Alec's magic, all of Alec, touching him everywhere, every inch of him covered, rippling over him in a blue haze, a comforting weight. He whined when Alec spread his legs just a little wider and then Alec was settling between his legs, staring at him. "Alexander, please..." 

Alec grinned up at him. "We'll have to do this again. I like the sight of you pinned down by my magic." 

"Yes," Magnus said, breathless, even as Alec pressed a kiss to his belly, making him shudder. In a quick snap of Alec's fingers, his boxers were gone, and apparently, Alec's too, and he bit down on his lip, trying to rock his hips down, even though he was held, quite thoroughly, in place. 

"Don't make fun of me too much," Alec whispered, nuzzling at Magnus' dick, pressing kisses down the length of it. "But this is what I used to jerk off to, imagining. The chance to get my mouth on you again." 

Magnus gasped and moaned, his whole body tensing as Alec teased him with lips and tongue. _"Alexander..."_

"I love," Alec breathed. "I love every single sound you make, how you beg and plead for more, Magnus. I love how you pull my hair, and demand more, or, if you're feeling frisky, how you put me on my knees and make me take it." 

A sob escaped his throat and Magnus felt like a twig about to snap under the pressure of his own arousal. Alec was barely touching him, and yet touching him everywhere all at once and the juxtaposition was overwhelming. "Alec, Alec please, please, darling!" 

Alec hummed and shifted, wrapping a hand around Magnus, giving him a slow stroke before sucking the tip between his lips with a low, desperate groan. Magnus' groan trailed off into a strangled shout and Alec had to focus to make sure that his magic kept Magnus pinned to the bed while he did this. 

"So good, so good, so perfect," Magnus panted, his arms straining against the hold of the magic Alec had on him. It felt so safe, like Alec was going to take care of him and hold onto him no matter what. "Alexander, that's so good, please, please..." 

Alec pulled back and took a deep breath, looking up at Magnus with a grin as he took his time stroking him, teasing him, watching as he whined and gasped, his whole body shaking under the weight of his magic. "I love you, Magnus," he whispered. "Fuck, you're so beautiful. I want to keep you here like this forever, just so I can tell you I love you every single minute of every day." 

Magnus had a response that he could manage to that. He _did._ But then Alec was swallowing him down again and he choked on a shout, his body shaking. "Alec, I can't, I can't, please!" 

Alec looked up at Magnus and bobbed his head, sucking hard. He wanted to feel Magnus lose control, to fall apart for him. He needed to see it. 

Magnus squirmed and thrashed under the restriction of Alec's magic until Alec took him in deep again, and then suddenly his magic pressed in, the hold tightening just enough to keep him firmly pinned. Magnus gasped, his whole body quaking as he came, thrusting his cock deep into Alec's mouth, feeling his husband swallow around him before letting him fall to the bed, sated. He sucked in a frantic breath and tried not to whine when the weight of Alec's magic started to fade. 

"Well," Alec said, his voice hoarse, unable to keep from grinning. "I'll say that was a resounding success." 

Magnus chuckled and reached for his husband, pulling him up and into a desperate kiss, reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock, stroking him teasingly. "How do you want me, darling?" he breathed, looking up at Alec. 

"Like this," Alec whispered, kissing Magnus again, rolling his hips up and into Magnus' hand. "Just like this. Want to kiss you and hold you and just feel so good." 

Magnus nodded, kissing Alec again, giving his bottom lip a bite that had him moaning, twisting his wrist to tease his thumb across the tip of his cock. "Want to see you lose control for me, Alexander. You're beautiful." 

Alec groaned, wrapping an arm around Magnus as they kissed, even as he panted into Magnus' mouth. "Magnus, please..." 

"Don't worry," Magnus whispered, kissing Alec hard, stroking him with a firm grip, just like he loved. "Don't worry about holding back. Going to take such good care of you, Alexander. I love you so much, and I want to see you let go for me." 

Alec bit down a whine as Magnus' hand started to move faster and he couldn't help thrusting into every pass of his hands, his orgasm rushing up on him until his body was shaking. "Magnus, I can't, I, fuck..." he tried to hold back, to make it last, but then Magnus was pressing in closer, his lips a teasing glide against his. 

"Just like that love," Magnus coaxed. "Let me see you let go, Alexander. I want to see you come for me, lose control for me." He twisted his palm across the tip of Alec's cock, just to watch his whole body jolt before he was coming, making a mess between the two of them, before sinking to the bed, minute trembles going through him. 

"Fuck," Alec whispered, reaching out, wrapping his arm around Magnus, pulling him in close so he could press his face against Magnus' neck. "Don't move," he begged, his body shaking. "Please, Magnus, _please_ don't go anywhere." 

"Don't worry," Magnus breathed, pressing soft kisses to Alec's cheeks and forehead. "I'm staying right here, it's okay." 

Alec shuddered, his magic felt like it was trembling with aftershocks and he lifted his eyes to meet Magnus'. "Is it always going to be like that, now?" 

Magnus hummed and reached up, threading his fingers through Alec's hair, tugging him into another kiss. "Not quite like that, I think. But yes, when your magic and your body are involved with sex, it will always feel like _more."_

Alec breathed out hard, leaning against Magnus. "Wasn't expecting that," he admitted, trying to breathe in. "But I'm so glad that we did." 

Magnus smiled faintly and gave Alec's hair another tug. "I'm glad we did too." 

Finally, Alec lifted his eyes and looked up at Magnus before pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "You probably think I'm weird for not having had sex since you left." 

Magnus hummed. "I don't think you're weird, darling. I think you knew what you wanted, and casual sex wasn't going to do it for you." 

Alec nodded. "Wanted _you,"_ he admitted. "Always want you, Magnus." 

"Well," Magnus purred, licking his lips. "While I teach you all the secrets of sex magic, I promise the first thing on that list is magical refractory periods. Especially when you haven't had a chance to be with each other for a very long time." 

Alec laughed, grinning at Magnus. "Well, why didn't you tell me about that in the first place, huh?" 

Magnus flushed and reached out, tangling their fingers together, holding on tightly before he lifted Alec's hand to press a kiss to the back of it. "There is an eternity for sex magic, both what I know, and inventing some of our own, darling. This first step? I wanted to be us." 

"Oh," Alec whispered, blinking slowly as he stared at Magnus. "You did?" 

Magnus nodded, pulling Alec in for another kiss. "I love you, Alexander. I want forever with you, for as long as you will have me." 

Alec's breath caught and he stared at Magnus, blinking hard, tears gathering in his eyes before he cuddled Magnus closer against his chest. "Forever," Alec said, his voice shaking in certainty. _"Forever,_ Magnus. That's how long I will have you, and not a second less." 

Magnus smiled and relaxed back into the pile of his pillows he had migrated over from the loft and tucked some of Alec's hair behind his ear. "You know what?" 

"Hmm?" Alec asked. "What?" 

"I think we need to move," Magnus said, looking around the room. 

Alec blinked and frowned. "What? _Move?_ Where? _Why?"_

Magnus hummed and nuzzled into Alec's chest, smiling at the familiar scratch of hair there. "Because, as comfy as your bed is, darling, it's still in a house full of child warlocks. If we're going to try out sex magic, we're doing it in the loft." 

Alec relaxed and snickered, a grin starting as he smiled against Magnus' skin, cuddling up even closer to him. "I think I can be persuaded to move, even though my legs feel like jello." 

"Think I can persuade you by promising to remind you just how good I am with my tongue?" Magnus teased, watching Alec's eyes widen, and then darken, that bright blue turning cobalt in the space of a second. When Alec rolled him back into the sheets with a deep kiss, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders and decided he would take that as a yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
